Existing compression equipment and technology for treatment of waste materials generally rely upon the application of screw presses, hydraulic presses, and friction presses, to homogeneous materials. In fact, these art disclosed technologies are generally optimized for—and limited to—treatment of homogenous materials. Accordingly, when existing compression equipment and technology are applied to the non-homogeneous mixtures of municipal solid waste, these processes are generally characterized by lower yields and relatively poor economic returns; i.e., they are less efficient.
Municipal solid waste however is not homogeneous. Rather, it includes domestic waste, industrial waste and/or agricultural waste, and is a mixture of organic materials, fibers, rags, cloth, rubber, leather, nylon, food scraps, twigs trees, wrapping paper etc. Municipal solid waste is also characterized by a high moisture content and capable of rapid spoilage and/or putrefaction, which have always been problems for all mankind One approach to dealing with this type of waste mixture (other than by disposal in a landfill or an incinerator) is discussed in Vietnamese Patent No. 9680, awarded September 2011 that is entitled “The Pelletization System for Municipal Solid Waste.” However, this pelletization system handles mainly municipal solid waste in various processing stages with a series of specialized systems and equipment designed to separate the waste mixture into various homogeneous and partially dry organic waste fractions.
However, some components of such a municipal waste stream, such as rags, fabric, yarn and nylon waste and the like in the mixture cannot be effectively compressed, due to their low friction character, and therefore they usually must be separated out from the mixture.
Accordingly, there is a need for equipment, machinery, and processes for the cost-effective treatment of waste materials including mixed component municipal solid wastes.